The King In The North
by Lorena Soares
Summary: [SEMI-UA "Beauty and Beast"] A vida de um príncipe não é fácil, Stiles aprendeu desde cedo. Mas tendo a morte de sua amada como o estopim, ele decide fugir, tomando a identidade dela. Em sua nova família, ele aprecia o calor de uma vida mais simples e fácil. Mas como nada é fácil, ele se vê, de repente, preso em todos os mistérios que rondam a Família Real Hale, no Reino do Norte.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Isso é apenas uma historia curta, sem tempo para postagens, que espero que gostem. Isso é só uma história de "Beauty and Beast" ás avessas.

Eu ia deixar para postá-la quando estivesse pronta, mas eu simplesmente não dei conta xD É realmente uma pena, por que eu gosto dela e queria tê-la pronta... Mas alguns capítulos eu já tenho, basta agora ver a recepção do publico, certo?

Boa leitura, pessoal, e não deixem de ler as notas finais!

**Capítulo 1**

Stiles era um nobre príncipe, de ideais e morais muito diferentes do que a época pedia. Ele não aceitava a guerra, ele não queria um casamento arranjado, ele não queria governar o reino simplesmente porque ele era o primogênito. Ele queria viajar, conhecer pessoas, se apaixonar e ter a sua própria vida.

Mas eles pareciam não se importar com que ele queria. Nem seu pai, nem Scott, nem sua madrasta, Melissa. Ela, principalmente, que ficava colocando as idéias na cabeça de seu pai. Scott nunca sofria pressão de nada, mas Stiles sim. Tudo era sua responsabilidade, sua incumbência, seu dever.

Ele teve que fazer aulas de canto, violoncelo e piano. Ele teve que aprender francês, alemão, mandarim, inglês, espanhol. Ele teve que comparecer as festas e falar sobre política, lazer e economia. Scott não teve que fazer essas coisas, Scott podia fazer o que quisesse por que ninguém se importava. Mas Stiles não.

Ele estava cansado de todos sempre esperando tudo dele. Era sempre a mesma coisa. E ainda ele tinha que aturar aquela mulher horrenda, Kate. Ela cuidou de Stiles desde que ele tinha 12 anos de idade, ensinando-o modos da pior forma possível. Mas era assim apenas com ele, mas com os outros, Kate era um doce.

Stiles a odiava, ela era uma pessoa má e parecia que ninguém percebia. Stiles desconfiava seriamente da natureza mítica da mulher. Ele havia visto ela, uma vez, fazendo algo como bruxaria, mas ele estava errado; na época ele a conheceu junto que sua mãe Melissa conheceu John. Era apenas vinho, não veneno. Mas ele não podia entender como alguém como ela, tão má, podia ser tia de alguém que ele tanto gostava.

Para a sua sorte, porém, ele tinha uma grande amiga no reino, Heather. Ela era responsável pelos cuidados pessoais de Stiles, e ele sabia tudo dela. Era ela sua confidente, e ele, certamente confiava mais nela que em qualquer pessoa. Ela sabia de tudo que ele sentia, e não poderia dizer que ele a amava como uma irmã, ele a amava demais.

O problema foi só quando seu pai e madrasta resolveram preparar um baile para encontrar um pretendente para Stiles que ele decidiu que era hora de se opor a eles. Ele não iria se casar com ninguém além de Heather. Ele a amava mais que tudo. Mas brigar por aquilo não foi uma boa idéia.

A discussão acabou com uma briga e com Heather expulsa do castelo. No caminho, porém, ela foi morta. Ela estava no castelo desde que era uma criança de doze anos de idade junto de Stiles. E quando Stiles soube da noticia seus olhos de voltaram automaticamente para Kate, que sorria largamente com uma adaga na mão.

Ela disse de forma muda para Stiles: Você será o próximo, príncipe.

Stiles tremeu na cadeira e se levantou, saindo e indo para seu quarto. Scott até tentou segui-lo, mas Stiles recusou, querendo ficar sozinho. Ele não queria que ninguém visse o quanto ele estava desolado, apesar de todos perceberem.

Durante três dias ele permaneceu no quarto sem comer nada, só tomando água e algumas frutas que Heather havia trazido para ele antes de ir embora. Mas quando ele saiu, atraindo a atenção de todos, ele era estóico. Ele não parecia abalado, mas estava tão sério quanto foi possível.

Ele se dirigiu para a saída da casa sem dizer nada, mesmo com Melissa e John questionando. Carregava consigo um conjunto de roupas que eram de Heather, e todos sabia que era dela por que no final, nada mais estava no quarto da garota assim que Stiles se foi.

Ele alugou um quarto de hotel em nome de Heather e disse que estaria pagando a estadia por duas semanas. O homem ficou feliz com isso, e Stiles levou os pertences da garota para lá. Assim que os deixou lá ele seguiu pelo mercado com uma capa. Ele não queria ser reconhecido.

Saiu do hotel quando o homem não estava na recepção, afinal ele não podia sair assim, carregando vestidos de mulher sendo o príncipe. Começou a passear pelas lojas da cidade, procurando o que precisava. Assim que ele entrou em uma das lojas, uma que vendia perucas ele suspirou. Uma velhinha veio atender-lhe, olhando-lhe atravessado.

– Do que precisa?

– Peruca de cabelos castanhos lisos longos, quatro. – disse, fazendo não muita força na voz para ser feminina.

– O que há com você? – perguntou desconfiada.

– Eu vou ao baile de máscaras com meu marido, mas eu não tenho parte do cabelo por que acabei me queimando com água quente. Meu marido, ele... Tropeçou e acabou me acertando... – disse, olhando e um lado para o outro – Eu não quero que me vejam assim...

Stiles agradeceu mentalmente a Melissa pela insistência nas aulas de teatro, ele não sabia se teria soado tão convincente quanto deveria, mas pelo menos ele fez o melhor.

A mulher olhou de cima a baixo, vendo um vestido marrom do corpo magro e apenas a capa lhe cobrindo o rosto. A velhinha decidiu não se envolver e vender logo as perucas, suas ultimas, a ela. Stiles provou uma delas. Ela tinha franjas quadradas e descia liso por toda a metade das costas. A vendedora sorriu, evitando olhar para o rosto 'deformado' da mulher.

A velhinha veio com uma mascara básica para a moça, vendo-a cobrir o rosto quando ela chegou.

– Aqui, use. Não vai ficar com vergonha, ela cobre boa parte do rosto, então... – a velhinha disse doce.

Stiles pegou e colocou-a no rosto, vendo que realmente, ele estava irreconhecível com aquela máscara. Ele sorriu e decidiu levá-la já que era um presente. E mesmo disfarçado apropriadamente, ele não largou a capa. Quando chegou ao hotel, o homem o parou e pediu seu nome.

– Meu nome é Heather Martin-Argent, foi feita uma reserva em meu nome.

– Oh, certo! – disse o homem, entregando a chave a ela – Boa estadia.

– Eu terei. – respondeu sorrindo.

Assim que Stiles chegou ao quarto ele desfez-se das roupas da moça, sentindo-se muito estranho. Tomou um banho e preparou toda a roupa na mala. Assim a porta pediu para ser aberta e ele perguntou quem era. O homem disse que era o jantar e ele pediu que deixasse na porta.

Stiles estava com fome, mas ele não sabia se aquela sopa de abobora que o homem trouxe ia descer em sua garganta. E Stiles estava partindo nessa noite. Ele tinha que sair antes que sua madrasta percebesse sua saída e mandasse a Kate assassina em seu encalço. Ele queria simplesmente fugir, e essa idéia idiota e mirabolante veio na sua cabeça.

Ele fugiria disfarçado de mulher e encontraria um lugar para si no próximo reino. Ele seria feliz da forma que quisesse. Ele só se sentia triste por Scott, ele gostava do meio-irmão bastante, eram grandes amigos, mas Stiles sentia que não podia permanecer mais um minuto ali, ele estava sufocado e não conseguia mais viver naquela casa. A morte de Heather foi o estopim.

Terminou de comer, que rendeu a metade da sopa, e voltou a se vestir, largando as roupas de príncipe de lado. Ele vestiu um dos vestidos de Heather e vestiu a máscara básica. Ele se virou para o pequeno espelho, ajustando o busto. Sorte que Heather não tinha muito seios, senão, Stiles estava mais ferrado. Ele vestiu a roupa da garota e se foi, levando consigo os vestidos dela.

Encontrou um homem no estábulo, guardando o ultimo cavalo quando ofereceu a ele comprar o animal. Olhando de cima a baixo a garota, ele sorriu, perguntando a ela se ela sequer sabia montar. Stiles foi ríspido e pagou uma boa quantia em dinheiro pelo animal, colocando a trouxa de roupa de lado do cavalo (ela não era grande).

Montou no cavalo majestosamente, recebendo um olhar curioso do homem. Ele apenas sorriu, ajeitando o vestido e começando a correr pela estrada. O homem ficou lhe olhando um bom tempo, até que finalmente ele estava fora de vista. Stiles suspirou e correu mais rápido, fugindo da cidade.

Quando foi de manhã ele estava no meio da estrada, sem lugar nenhum para parar nem nada. A roupa feminina estava quente e ele não entendia como as mulheres aguentavam usar aquilo. Mas ele continuou seu caminho, parando apenas para tomar água e dar um pouco a seu cavalo, junto com algumas maçãs que comprou antes de sair do reino.

No meio da noite ele parou na entrada de uma floresta, carregando consigo os pertences, ele os deixou encostado em uma arvore grande e levou o cavalo para tomar água. Ele se lembrava de uma vez ter visto um riacho por ali em uma das suas idas e vindas dos reinos. Ele só esperava que não fosse muito tarde, ele tinha que voltar a caminhar e não podia ficar ali o tempo todo.

Ele deixou o cavalo no local e correu para suas coisas, mas quando chegou lá, encontrou seus pertences violados e seu saco de ouro foi roubado. Ele ouviu o urro o cavalo e quando olhou para trás um grupo de três homens estavam levando-o para longe. Ele xingou e o mais novo deles se virou, retirando a mascara do rosto e sorrindo, lançando beijos.

Stiles quase vomitou, voltando para os pertences de Heather. Ele juntou-os e colocou todos em sua trouxa de novo. Ele estava tão ferrado quanto podia. Sentia seu corpo doendo e ele amaldiçoou aqueles homens que tomaram Juliet, que era o nome do cavalo. Ele até achou cômico quando leu na cela, afinal, era macho o animal, mas ele só atendia por aquele nome.

Stiles começou a caminhar com um lenço na cabeça após encher seu recipiente de água. Ele queria tirar aquela roupa, mas se passasse uma carruagem, ele teria que vestir-se para pedir ajuda ou voltar para casa. Era muito difícil a vida de um fugitivo. Principalmente para um príncipe tão conhecido como era.

Mas como se os deuses ouvissem suas preces, uma carruagem passava por ali. Stiles acenou, gritou e correu. A carruagem parou e um homem loiro saiu de lá de dentro, olhando de cima a baixo a moça jovem que estava em sua frente.

– Meu bom senhor, eu venho de longe para encontrar minha família, mas fui atacada! Três homens! Eles levaram meu cavalo, meu ouro e algumas jóias de família. Eu venho do Reino do Norte, meu pai está lá, ele é comerciante, um rico. Ele poderá recompensá-lo se me ajudar, eu prometo.

– Calma criança! – sorriu o homem – Como você vê estou indo para O Reino de Sul, é o lado oposto. Mas como eu venho de lá, talvez você queira me acompanhar. – disse.

– Oh, bom senhor! – agradeceu, beijando-lhe a mão – Eu agradeço. Mas receio não ter como pagar no momento, eu sinto!

– Tudo bem. – sorriu – Qual o seu nome, criança?

– Heather. Heather Martin-Argent senhor. – disse, sorrindo reconfortante.

– Você… - disse, com os olhos arregalados – Você é...

Stiles tremeu se afastando um pouco do homem e levou uma das mãos atrás do corpo, onde tinha uma faca, se ele o ameaçasse ele teria de fugir. Mas o homem, vendo a aflição da moca sorriu tremulo e pediu que ela entrasse, dizendo para o cocheiro fazer a volta.

– Heather... Eu... Você...

– Senhor, tudo bem? – perguntou, vendo o homem empalidecer e tremer.

– Já faz tanto tempo, você era tão pequena... – sussurrou, colocando as mãos no rosto – Oh, Heather, eu sinto tanto!

De repente, o homem a abraçou e Stiles entrou na defensiva, tentando empurrar o homem de cima de si, mas ele parecia bem forte. Mas ele não se deixaria ser abusado por aquele homem, por mais que ele fosse bonito. E ela finalmente o empurrou.

– Heather, sou eu, seu pai, Chris... – disse o homem com lagrimas nos olhos – Pelos deuses, você era uma criança quando eu a deixei com Kate! Eu sinto tanto, querida! Tanto, tanto! – soluçou, agarrando as mãos dele.

– Você é realmente Christopher, meu pai? – perguntou desconfiado.

– Sim, deuses! Sim! – disse, chorando nas mãos dele – Você é tão a cara da sua mãe... Oh, querida, eu senti tanto sua falta!

– O que você fazia indo para lá?

– Me mandaram uma correspondência há dois dias para buscá-la. Eles diziam como se você estivesse morta, mas vê-la aqui, é tão reconfortante.

– S-sim, eu não queria mais ficar lá. Eles... Eles estavam me prendendo... – disse. – Obrigado por vir...

– Oh, querida, não é esforço! Faz tanto tempo, suas irmãs...! Oh, suas irmãs, elas vão te adorar! Você vai adorá-las!

– Lydia e Allison ainda moram com você? – perguntou.

– Oh, sim, elas tem quase sua idade, querida. Quantos anos têm agora, mesmo, 18, 19...?

– Dezenove... – disse num sussurro.

Ele estava se sentindo mal por estar mentido a um homem tão bom, ele não queria fazê-lo sofrer, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele não sabia realmente da morte da filha, e se Stiles estava ali e estava tudo bem, por ele também estava. Ele só não queria que ninguém sofresse.

O homem voltou a abraçá-la e Stiles sentiu-se estranho. Ele não era acostumado a tantos abraços ou afeto, e isso encheu seu coração de bondade e culpa. Ele não queria que aquele homem sofresse. Mas ele não tinha escolha agora. Ele precisava fugir.

Quando o homem cessou um pouco da euforia e deixou-a respirar, Stiles começou a perguntar de sua vida. Ele era um grande comerciante, um rico, e era muito conhecido na cidade. Todos conheciam suas filhas e elas eram as mais cobiçadas e as mais bonitas. Eles viviam sós os três e mais ninguém.

Assim que a noite caiu e a manha nasceu, eles estavam no meio do centro comercial, e Stiles acordou antes de Christopher, ajeitando a peruca justa e o vestido no melhor que pode. Assim que estava pronta, acordou o homem, que lhe sorriu com todos os dentes. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e observou sua filha correndo os olhos pelo comércio já aberto.

Chris riu quando ele escutou o ronco da barriga dela. Stiles corou e ajeitou-se na cadeira, com uma batida na parte de cima da carruagem, o cocheiro parou de frente a uma loja de doces. Chris desceu e pediu que a moça o acompanhasse. Meio receoso ele a seguiu e entrou lá, encontrando bolos e tortas. As pessoas olhavam para os dois e o dono do local veio cumprimentar Chris.

– Chris, o que o traz aqui tão cedo! – disse animado, compartilhando um abraço com o homem negro – E com essa bela jovem?

– Oh, deixe disso, homem. Essa é minha mais nova, Heather! Ela voltou do Reino do Leste!

– Oh, que alegria! Homem! – disse, dando mais um abraço nele – Ela é a cara da mãe, como cópia!

– Sim! – disse, pegando-a pelo ombro – Ela foi atacada na estrada, aqueles sujeitos a deixaram neste estado, você acredita?! Eu vim trazê-la para comer antes de irmos para casa...

– Oh, malditos... Não se preocupe, criança, venha, escolha o que quiser, por conta da casa hoje!

– Oh, não, eu insisto em pagar, pagarei para todos! – disse, sorrindo e compartilhando com todos um urro de felicidade – Traga um bolo bem grande, peçam para chamar minhas outras filhas!

– Sim. Matt! – gritou o homem, e um garoto chegou lá, vestindo um avental.

Assim que os dois se olharam, Stiles retesou o corpo e o garoto recuou quando percebeu quem era. Era a garota do saque; seu pai lhe olhou desconfiado e chamou-o para perto. Com medo ele se aproximou e sem graça cumprimentou Chris.

– Matt, vá chamar as filhas do Chris, vamos ter uma festa aqui.

– Matt... – Stiles disse, sorrindo maldoso dando um passo a frente – Certo? Você conhece minhas irmãs, então?

– Sim, eu as conheço.

– Sim, e talvez você conheça os homens que me roubaram, sabe... Um deles se parecia muito com você... – disse, cruzando os braços, com o olhar duro.

– O que você fez?! – o homem da loja agarrou-lhe o braço com força, brigando com ele.

– Essa mulher é louca, eu não fiz nada!

– Ele e seus dois amigos me assaltaram. Eu me lembraria dessa sua face imunda e maldita para toda a minha vida... – ela aproximou-se do garoto, fazendo todos lhe olhar assustados, não era comum uma mulher falar assim.

–Eu sequer a conheço, tio! – Matt disse querendo de afastar.

Mas os boatos sobre Matt não eram os melhores. Ele era um ladrão, morador de rua. O confeiteiro havia acolhido o garoto, mas suas trapaças e os jogos nos bares não deixavam as pessoas com bons olhos sobre o garoto. E o príncipe percebeu isso na hora quando começaram sussurros acusadores

– Assim, com essa sua alma pútrida... Viva com a culpa e o peso de ter decepcionado seus amigos, irmãos, todos; por que não serei eu ou meu pai a te punir, mas os deuses que guardam os céus. E ele te punirá por todos os seus pecados; homem, por todos eles você pagará, ardendo no inferno como um condenado.

Disse assim se virando e saindo da loja, Heather. Seu pai a olhou atônito, pedindo desculpas e seguindo sua filha logo depois, vendo-a entrar na carruagem. Ele entrou, mas antes que fechasse, o homem negro veio e lhe entregou uma torta de maça. Ela agradeceu e pediu desculpas ao homem, o negro pediu também e disse que falariam melhor amanha.

Chris assentiu, dando partida na carruagem. Ele olhou surpreso para sua filha até que ela abaixou a cabeça e pediu desculpas. Ele sorriu e disse que conversariam depois, quando ela estivesse descansada e limpa. E Stiles assentiu. Começaram a andar que quanto mais iam, mais perto da floresta que rodeava parte da cidade ficava próxima.

Quando chegou a casa, Chris foi recebido com duas majestosas e lindas damas no jardim, que vieram correndo ao seu encontro, dando-lhe beijos nas mãos e no rosto. Mas assim que Stiles saiu da carruagem eles olharam para a moça de vestido sem pompa e rosto sujo ainda. A mais loira torceu o bico, cruzando os braços.

– Filhas, essa é sua irmã, Heather. – disse o pai.

– E você não lhe deu um banho na cidade dela. Céus, ela está como um animal! – disse a mais loira.

– Lydia, não maltrate nossa irmã! Eu sou Allison, Heather, lembra-se de mim? – perguntou esperançosa.

– Claro que não, sua tonta, quantos anos tínhamos? Doze, lembra-se!

– Vocês duas, não briguem! Ela está de volta, é o que importa!

– Olá, irmãs... – disse cauteloso.

– Venha, vamos te dar um banho e então conversamos. Você fede! – disse Lydia, se virando e saindo.

Allison fez careta e pegou na mão de sua irmã, arrastando-a para dentro. Chris sorriu, começando a caminhar para dentro de casa com a pequena trouxa da filha. A casa era grande, de dois andares, e eles tinham quem fazia a comida e preparava o banho. Quando chegaram, Lydia gritava aos quatro ventos as ordens, e as jovens micas corriam para fazer o que era ordenado.

Allison a levou para seu quarto, abrindo o enorme guarda roupa e tirando dali algumas peças de roupa de baixo. Stiles corou vendo os pertences da menina, mas ela sorriu finalmente, retirando um vestido azul, verde, rosa e branco, mas o branco ela logo guardou.

– Pode escolher qualquer um que quiser. Estes são os mais novos, estão na ultima moda por aqui. – disse, sorrindo e apontando para as peças de roupa. – Fique a vontade, irmã.

– E - eu não... Eu tenho vestidos... – disse encabulado.

– Sim, mas se forem como esse é, são trapos. – disse, desdenhando – Vamos, escolha um, depois iremos ao alfaiate e então poderá comprar quantos quiser; papai pode pagar! – disse animada.

– Ei, bicho do mato. – disse, referindo-se a Stiles – Gosta de banho muito quente ou morno?

– Bicho do mato? – sussurrou.

– Quente irmã. Para relaxar. – Allison respondeu por ela.

– Certo! – disse, olhando para os vestidos – Eu usaria o azul, Allison ainda não o usou e vai combinar bastante.

– Você não prefere o verde? Ele é tão a cara dela!

– Isso é ciúme? – Lydia riu – Deixe-a usar o azul, Allison!

– Sim, se ela decidir. Não vou proibi-la. – fez bico.

– Aproveite bicho do mato! – sorriu, saindo.

– Não ligue pra ela, é por que você está toda suja. Vamos lá, escolha agora!

Stiles decidiu pegar realmente o verde, ele era menos chamativo e tinha o busto melhor coberto. Ele pegou os calções de baixo e seguiu para onde Allison a levou. Lydia havia preparado uma grande bacia para a menina, puxando e vestido para banhá-la. Stiles recuou não deixando Allison retirar seu vestido.

– Que há?

– Eu não... Vocês vão ficar...?

– Vamos ajudá-la. – Allison sorriu. – Prepará-la.

– Vamos, garota! – disse Lydia, impaciente.

– Não precisa! Eu, eu tomo sozinha...

– Tem certeza? – Lydia disse, se levantando.

– Sim! – disse, quase gritando – Eu posso. Eu só... Por favor...!

– Tudo bem! – disse o pai. – Vamos, deixem-na.

As duas suspiraram e sorriram, agarrando-se ao pai e saindo do quarto de banho. Stiles trancou-o e suspirou deixando as roupas na mesa. Começou a retirar a roupa e desceu o corpo para a água quente, sentindo-se imensamente relaxado. Havia sabão e escova ao lado, ele espalhou-o no corpo e começou a se esfregar, limpando o corpo.

Saiu algum tempo depois, depois de bem aproveitar o banho. Vestiu a roupa de baixo e o vestido, tendo dificuldade em prendê-lo atrás. Ele ouviu uma batida na porta e quase gritou de susto. Era Allison. Ele fechou como pode o vestido e abriu a porta.

– Você está linda...! – disse – Mas vire-se, vou fechá-lo.

Stiles fez como pedido e finalmente estava trajado devidamente como mulher, apesar da peruca úmida. Allison olhou para o rosto finalmente limpo e para ela toda, suspirando e agarrado sua mão. Levou-a para um dos quartos, aquele em que estavam seus pertences e Allison se ofereceu para pentear seus cabelos.

Stiles recusou, vendo a menina ficar um tanto triste, mas aceitar. Com um aceno de cabeça ela saiu do quarto e Stiles suspirou, retirando suas roupas e escondendo em baixo do colchão suas perucas. Pegou uma nova e pôs na cabeça, ajustando-a. Ele sorriu triste e foi para a sala, onde estavam os três, comendo da torta. Seu pai se virou e elogiou-a, deixando-o envergonhado. As duas também o fizeram, deixando-o mais encabulado.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de seu pai e pegou o pedaço oferecido, começando a comer calmamente e de forma elegante, como havia sido ensinado. Ele olhou para os sorrisos trocados entre os três e como eles falavam de banalidades e sorriu, pensando que talvez fosse assim uma família de verdade.

Ele sentia seu corpo muito cansado, mas suas irmãs estavam tão eufóricas que ele decidiu que não podia recusar passear com elas durante a noite. Parecia estar tendo uma festa na casa de um homem bastante conheci também, um Whittemore. Lydia era apaixonada pelo cara e estava muito feliz por que foi convidada.

Seu pai, porém, não via com bons olhos esse garoto, sabendo que ele era pura encrenca. Um garoto metido e esnobe, que se achava melhor que todos. Mas sua filha era apaixonada por ele, e ele estava tentando fazer um casamento arranjado para eles. Seria um bom para os negócios e para a sua filha.

As três, mais o pai, saíram durante a noite para a festa, onde Stiles, ou Heather, foi apresentado a todas as pessoas, inclusive alguns até tentaram cortejá-la, mas ele recusou delicadamente. Seu pai sorriu orgulhoso, sentindo-se honrado com os modos da filha.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Bem, é isso ai pessoal. O primeiro capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado!

Um beijo caloroso, e até o próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois**

Quando Stiles acordou, já tinha passado do almoço. Suas irmãs aprenderam cedo a nunca entrar no quarto dele a não ser quando ele convidava. E apesar disso, ele se dava bem com suas irmãs e pai. Com o tempo, ele deixou de ligar por estar se vestindo como mulher, ele finalmente tinha uma boa família e ele não iria trocar isso por nada.

Suas irmãs eram as mais animadas, bonitas e elegantes mulheres do reino, todos conheciam a fama delas. Bem como a do pai. E como de praxe, eles iriam a eventos sociais e tudo mais. Porém, neste em especial, Allison e Stiles estavam animados. Era um evento de tiro ao alvo com arco e flecha.

Allison aprendeu arco e flecha com o pai, e logo que Heather(Stiles) chegou Allison o ensinou. Stiles, porém, já sabia atirar, mas teve que fingir que não. Quando era príncipe, teve aulas desde criança, assim como Allison, mas ele nunca gostou muito. Era, porém, um exercício relaxante. Como mulher, ele não podia fazer quase nada.

Assim que chegaram e foram para os assentos, Allison se animou, observando os jogadores preparando seus arcos e adornos, Lydia parecia avoada e olhava de um lado para o outro, reservando um olhar de tédio para o jogo. Stiles encarava seu pai que, animado, conversava com Allison. Stiles sorriu para eles e chamou seu pai.

Avisou a ele que precisava sair para respirar um pouco, já que o local estava cheio e Lydia o acompanhou, já que não estava nem um pouco interessada naquela exibição. No caminho, as duas acabaram se encontrando com o amor de Lydia, Jackson.

– Jackson! – disse, animada e sorrindo.

– Lydia. – disse, sem demonstrar muito interesse – Sua irmã?

– Sim, Heather. – apresentou-a – Oh, Danny veio com você? – comentou.

– Obviamente. – respondeu, virando-se para Danny – Esse é meu primo, Daniel.

– Me chame de Danny, Miss Martin-Argent.

– Então me chame de Heather. – sorriu, sendo gentil.

Lydia levantou as sobrancelhas quando Danny e Heather se envolveram em uma animada conversa, deixando Jackson e Lydia sós. Ela sorriu para o homem e os dois se afastaram, deixando Stiles sozinho com Danny. Mas quando Stiles percebeu, ela já tinha sumido.

– Não se preocupe, eles só foram caminhar...

– Sim, mas eu não acho que isso deva estar certo. Não é visto com bons olhos garotas sozinhas com homens solteiros...

– Sim, mas você também está...

– Mas eu não estava, logo, o erro está nela ter se distanciado. Eu estar aqui sozinha é consequência.

– Você tem personalidade forte, Heather... – Danny sorriu – Fico surpreso com suas ideias e o modo como fala...

– Bem, obrigado... – disse, olhando de um lado para outro.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco e então Lydia voltou. As duas irmãs voltaram aos seus lugares e os homens se sentaram ali lado. Chris não pareceu muito feliz com a conversa animada entre Heather, Danny, Jackson e Lydia, mas deixou passar naquela vez, sua mais nova ria com prazer e parecia se divertir bastante deixando os três envergonhados.

Chris pensou que Heather havia aprendido várias coisas enquanto esteve no reino. Era uma boa falante, tinha ideias inovadoras e conseguia se adaptar a todo tipo de assunto. Seus ideais eram fortes e ela se mostrava igualmente assim. Mas algumas vezes, ela se mostrava muito a frente nas ideias e atitudes, mostrando-se muitas vezes, mesmo, mais masculina e rude.

Assim que o evento terminou, eles saíram para a confeitaria comer torta; quando chegaram lá, Matthew estava servindo uma mesa e olhou para Heather. Ambos trocaram olhares raivosos, mas o amigo de seu pai interveio, guiando-os para uma das mesas. Eles conversaram sobre o torneio, sobre o ganhador e como todos estavam extasiados. Pela noite, eles puderam então voltar para sua casa, e Stiles sentia as pernas doloridas. Depois de deitar um pouco, sentia-se um tanto renovado. Mas acabou levantando quando escutou um uivo do lado de fora da casa. Era baixo, mas parecia estar ao seu lado. Ele se levantou quando escutou a voz de um garoto cochichando, e logo depois, duas vozes mais.

Ele correu para fora, não se esquecendo de colocar a peruca e enrolou-se em uma manta. Silencioso, ele saiu pela porta de trás da casa, que dava para o jardim junto à floresta. Era escuro e denso, e ele caminhou calmamente pelo local. Mas quase gritou quando sentiu algo colidir contra si. Quando ele olhou, era um pequeno lobo de pelugem cinza e orelhas despertas. O animal tinha as presas à mostra e olhava fixamente para Stiles, como em defesa.

– _Fujam! Eu vou distraí-la!_ – a voz de antes disse. O lobo rosnava.

– Espere! É você falando? – apontou assustado.

– _Isaac, corra!_ – disse uma voz feminina. Um lobo rosnou.

– Espere, eu não vou machucá-los...! – disse, levantando os braços – Pelos deuses, estou falando com animais...! – sussurrou.

– _Erica, vamos!_ – disse outra voz. Outro rosnado.

– _Mas Boyd, ela vai matar Isaac!_ – disse a voz feminina de novo.

– Eu não vou machucá-los... – disse, ajoelhando-se perto do lobo cinzento – Eu prometo!

_– Isaac!_ – disse a voz feminina.

– Isaac, acredite, eu não farei nada! – disse.

O lobo a sua frente lhe olhou profundamente, analisando com cautela, até que se aproximou, cheirando com cuidado. A voz feminina chamou-o de novo, e o lobo Isaac rosnou para ela, mandando-a ficar quieta. Stiles sorriu, esticando a mão, mas Isaac voltou a mostrar os dentes.

– Eu consigo entendê-lo... – disse com medo.

_– Isso é verdade?_ – perguntou, rosnando.

– Sim, eu posso ouvir os três. – sorriu – O que vocês são?

_– Somos lobos-homens, estamos enfeitiçados pela lua._ – disse, olhando de um lado para outro – _Uma bruxa, ela..._

De repente, um uivo alto foi ouvido; um uivo poderoso. Stiles viu o lobo cinza tremer e a voz dos outros dois gritarem por Isaac. O lobo olhou para Stiles e saiu correndo, entrando na floresta. Stiles olhou para a lua cheia que estava no céu e ficou um bom tempo encarando-a, e então quando se virou para a porta da casa, ele viu que lá estavam seu pai e suas irmãs. Ele se desculpou e voltou para dentro de casa.

No dia seguinte, ele não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o fato de ter conversado com lobos. Não podia ter sido real, ele pensava, mas ele tinha tido muito de magia em sua vida. Sua mãe era uma grande feiticeira antes de morrer, e ela sempre disse que Stiles tinha certo dom para isso, mesmo que ele descordasse veementemente. Heather sempre comentou também sobre o Reino e o Rei do Norte. Ela sempre lhe contava sobre a família e seus grandes feitos, do rei e sua rainha, seus filhos e família. Era sempre com brilho nos olhos que ela comentava, e dava certa inveja da vida dela.

Mas não era como se ele não sentisse falta de sua vida no palácio, em certos aspectos ele queria que fosse como antes. Por exemplo, ele não queria usar roupas de mulheres nem agir como uma, ele não queria estar enganando a família Martin-Argent, ele não queria estar longe se seu irmão Scott e seu pai, mesmo que eles tenham feito tantas coisas que ele não gostou. Ele também sentia muita afeição por Melissa, mesmo ela sendo um tanto repreensiva, sempre ajudou a colocar no lugar as bagunças que Scott e Stiles se metiam.

Stiles só reparou que tinha o pensamento longe porque Allison já o chamava pela terceira vez, segundo ela mesma. Stiles sorriu e se desculpou, pedindo para que ela repetisse. Ela havia lhe chamado para ir caminhar, Chris estava indo para a floresta caçar e geralmente Allison ajudava, e como Stiles havia se aproximado muito mais da morena que da loira, ele decidiu ir. Lydia estava na aula de musica e por isso, não acompanhava.

Stiles agradeceu veementemente em pensamento quando Allison lhe entregou uma roupa um tanto masculina. Ele já não se lembrava como era usar calças de tantos vestidos que ele trocava e voltava a usar. A calça que ela lhe deu era verde-escuro, entregou-lhe ainda uma túnica vermelha como sangue, que fazia como um vestido, com uma abertura de perna direita. Botas de couro iam aos pés. E em sua mão foi entregue um estranho arco, ele era composto de ossos e parecia formado por vários pedaços de madeira diferentes, mas a que segurava todos os adornos era cinzenta como madeira queimada.

– Esse é um arco muito bom, eu me lembro de ter comprado ele quando éramos bem pequenas, você ainda estava comigo... – sorriu – Você escolheu esse e eu escolhi o verde, no nosso aniversário... – disse, sorrindo.

– Uau. Isso é... – Stiles não sabia o que dizer - Mágico... – disse.

– Sim, é. – riu – Você disse isso...!

– Vamos garotas? – Chris chegou á sala onde as duas estavam.

Ele usava uma roupa masculina tradicional, com o arco indo nas costas e facas na cintura. Allison sorriu e puxou Stiles para fora de casa, seguindo o pai. Os três entraram na mata e logo os cavalos foram deixados perto do rio. Calmos, eles caminharam lentamente até Chris parar e se virar para suas filhas.

– Vocês sabem os limites da floresta, eu vou deixá-las caçar por conta própria hoje. Mas tenham cuidado.

– Isso! – Allison gritou, abraçando a irmã. – Eu vou por ali, pai. – apontou, já seguindo seu rumo. – Boa sorte para vocês!

– Para você querida! – disse Chris, sorrindo – E você Heather?

– Hn... – olhou em volta – Eu vou por ali... – apontou para o lado esquerdo.

– Se algo acontecer grite. – alertou Chris – Eu estarei por perto e irei até você.

– Certo. – disse, abraçando seu pai – Boa sorte.

– Para você, minha linda. – deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Stiles seguiu seu caminho até entrar na parte um pouco mais densa da floresta. Seus olhos se voltaram imediatamente a qualquer movimento suspeito até antes de chegar ao seu local de caça predileto. Sem se preocupar em se machucar, começou a escalar a árvore e quando estava em um dos galhos fortes da arvore sentiu um baque contra a árvore.

Teve que se segurar bem para não cair e quando olhou para baixo, um vulto enorme e negro correu. Não teve tempo nem de ver o que era e ficou estupefato que sequer gritou, só ficou ali olhando para baixo. Mas assim que saiu de seu estado de surpresa, desceu da árvore, e como ele ignora seu senso de perigo, ele seguiu por onde a criatura foi.

Ele não conhecia aquela parte da floresta, e estava quase desistindo de procurar aquilo quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia barulhos e risos, rosnados e choros de cachorro. Stiles seguiu até a fonte para encontrar o mesmo lobo da noite passada e mais dois com ele.

– _Boyd é lento, só tem força bruta!_ – disse uma voz feminina, rosnando um lobo de pelugem branca.

– _Você é lenta e fraca só seu faro é bom...!_ – uma voz masculina disse, e um lobo maior e de pelugem marrom com preto disse.

– _Só Isaac corre bem e não e melhor em mais nada..._ – disse a voz de menina de novo, e o lobo branco começou a morder o pescoço do lobo cinza, que estava deitado.

– _Saia Erica! Não quero brincar..._ – o cinza rosnou. _– Vá jogar com Boyd_.

– _Oh, não fique triste!_ – a branca deitou-se em cima dele – _Derek não queria machucá-lo, realmente. Você sabe...!_

– _Erica, deixe Isaac._– o marrom e preto foi até a branca, tirando-a pelo pescoço de cima do cinza.

– _Vamos fazer..._ – de repente a branca se virou para onde estava Stiles e rosnou, uivando alto. _– Humano! Derek, um humano!_

Stiles deu um passo à frente, saindo de onde estava escondido e mostrando-se aos lobos. O lobo marrom e a branca entraram em estado de ataque e o lobo cinza olhou bem para o garoto, virando o focinho. Deu alguns passos a frente e Stiles sorriu, quando o lobo cinza ignorou os rosnados dos outros lobos e começou a cheirá-lo.

– _O que veio fazer aqui?_ – perguntou o lobo cinza – _Não pode caçar nessa área. É proibido!_

– Está tudo bem, eu só estava seguindo algo que eu vi. – disse Stiles, agachando-se e passando a mão sobre a cabeça do lobo.

O lobo cinza amuou e sentou, mas logo a loba branca rosnou.

_– Boyd, corra para Derek!_

_– Calma Erica. Venha aqui, ele não machuca. –_disse o lobo cinza –_Venha Boyd._

Stiles se sentou no chão como os lobos vieram receosos para perto. Stiles estendeu a mão para encostar-se à loba branca, mas ela recuou.

– _Esses são Erica e Boyd._ – disse o lobo cinza – _Eu sou Isaac._ – disse, deitando-se no colo de Stiles.

_– Ei, Isaac, saia daí! – disse a Erica. – Derek não vai gostar._

_– Ele não vai te escutar Erica, como sempre. – Boyd disse, amontoando-se em cima dela._

– Vocês são irmãos? – Stiles perguntou, tendo o lobo Boyd mordendo sua faixa da cintura. Erica ainda estava longe. Stiles passou a mão por Boyd e ele se aninhou mais perto.

_– Algo como isso. Somos família._

_– Venha cá, Erica. – Boyd chamou – Ele cheira bem, você gosta das coisas que cheiram bem, certo._

_– Pare com isso. – Ela amuou, indo para perto de Boyd – Como pode nos entender?_

– Eu não sei. Eu só posso. – respondeu sorrindo – Vocês são tão fofos...! – disse, deitando-se para frente, e abraçando todos.

E então um rosnado alto foi ouvido e todos pularam de surpresa. Os lobos se amuaram e correram para o lado, aonde ia um lobo de pelugem escura. Na frente estava um animal enorme e negro, de olhos vermelhos e presas afiadas, sujas de sangue. Ele rosou mais uma vêz, dando passo para frente e os lobos menores uivaram em choro. Na hora, Stiles sentiu medo, principalmente quando o lobo negro saltou para cima de suas pernas.

Ele ainda sentia medo do animal que estava na sua frente, mas a surpresa era tanta que ele sequer gritou, ele só olhava com os olhos arregalados para aquela fera. O animal não demorou a farejar o cheiro dos filhotes nas pernas de Stiles e continuou fungando pelas pernas até que foi subindo para o peito e estava com as patas dianteiras ao lado do rosto do garoto.

– _Que esse humano faz aqui?!_ – rosnou bravo.

_– Ele pode entendê-lo, Derek_. – sussurrou Isaac.

_– Para casa, já!_ – rosnou alto para os quatro, e começaram a correr. Seu rosto voltou para Stiles. _– Quem é você?_

– E-eu...

– Heather! – escutou alguém gritar, e, de repente uma flecha acertou a arvore atrás do lobo.

Ele rosnou e saltou para longe, fugindo das vistas de Stiles. Minutos depois – os quais ele sequer se levantou do chão – ele viu Chris e Allison. Ele olhou para os dois, que estavam ofegantes. Chris levantou-o pelo braço com brutalidade, e se não fosse pela fita prendendo a peruca, ela teria caído.

– O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

– E – eu s – só... – disse, encolhendo-se – Segui um coelho... - mentiu.

– Aqui não pode caçar irmã. – disse, com receio nos olhos.

– Alguém te viu? – ele acenou negativamente – Certeza? – perguntou, apertando mais forte o braço de Stiles – Se tiver você tem que me dizer Heather!

– Não pai, ninguém me viu. – Stiles puxou o braço.

– Desculpe querida, eu só...

– Vamos para casa...! – disse Stiles, já saindo pesado da floresta, pelo caminho que vieram.

Chris se sentiu culpado por ter ficado bravo com sua filha, ela não sabia de nada sobre a família deles e a Família Real. Ela não sabia sobre a maldição da bruxa e ninguém ousava tocar no assunto, mesmo que todos soubessem. Allison até insistiu ao seu pai para contar, mais tarde naquele dia, mas ele negou veementemente. Ele não queria envolvê-la nisso.

Assim que chegaram a casa, Stiles foi para o seu quarto e se trancou lá para o resto do dia. Lydia até perguntou o que aconteceu, mas ninguém lhe disse. Irritada, ela foi até a irmã mais nova, mas quem disse que Stiles abriu a porta. Ele passou o restante da tarde em seu quarto, escrevendo e desenhando em seu caderno. Ele gostava de desenhar e escrever, e estava contando sobre sua recente aventura na mata.

Mas lá pela tarde, quando a fome lhe abateu, ele saiu do quarto. A casa parecia vazia pelo silencio, mas ele viu Chris lendo alguma carta na sala e Allison no jardim, cuidando das flores. Indo até a cozinha, ele pegou um pedaço de pão e comeu. Voltando para sala, Chris tinha a testa franzida e suava preocupado.

– Tudo bem, pai?

– Ah, sim querida. Só negócios... – disse, sorrindo amarelo.

– Onde esta Lydia?

– Comprar vestidos com uma amiga. – disse, voltando sua atenção para a carta.

Stiles assentiu e voltou para o quarto. Seus olhos correram pela estante de livros que ficava no seu quarto (por que era onde Chris os guardava antes de Stiles viver ali e o garoto pediu para não mudar) e uma parte deles ele já havia lido. Principalmente no castelo. Mas outros ele jamais havia visto. Muitos eram de histórias infantis, e alguns poucos (como três) sobre as estrelas.

Stiles encontrou um que falava sobre os períodos de lua e a função delas na terra, e automaticamente um lampejo de ideias brotou em sua cabeça. Ele pegou os livros sobre estrelas e luas, e juntou um punhado de folhas no chão. Procurou com rapidez, pelos livros infantis, alguns que falavam sobre bruxas, feiticeiros, curandeiros, algo do tipo. Encontrou três.

Colocou o conjunto de livros na mesa e colocou uma vela ao lado, junto com o bico de pena e a tinta. À medida que começava a ler os livros infantis, ele ia anotando as informações sobre maldiçoes de bruxas e como eles ficavam almadiçoados. Depois de terminar de ler os livros infantis, ele colocou as folhas escritas de lado e se voltou para os livros das estrelas. Ele anotou algumas coisas interessantes e se voltou para o livro das luas. Ele anotou cada uma delas numa folha, e os mitos que rondavam por trás delas.

Depois de lido e anotado tudo, que deu várias folhas ele começou a pegá-las e raciocinar. No Reino do Norte não havia períodos lunares, apenas a lua cheia. Existem histórias de humanos aprisionados em corpos de monstros por bruxas. O animal da floresta era com certeza um monstro, e apenas algumas pessoas podiam entender esses monstros (as princesas nos livros, mas Stiles não queria pensar nisso).

Stiles começou a desenhar um ciclo, onde estavam os cinco lobos-monstro e acima deles os períodos normais das luas, e em baixo, os períodos onde deveria haver a mudança, mas há só lua cheia. Faltava alguma coisa, ele sentia, mas não sabia o que. Ele pensou quem poderiam ser aqueles cinco lobos, por que eles estavam enfeitiçados, e no por que de o seu pai ser tão preocupado e agressivo quanto à entrada na parte não caça da floresta.

Stiles juntou alguns dos papeis e foi para a sala, encontrando suas irmãs e pai lá.

– Pai, eu queria ver os livros da cidade.

Os três lhe olharam com olhos desconfiados, principalmente Chris.

– Por quê?

– Eu estive pensando que talvez eu pudesse conhecer mais a cidade, afinal, eu não sei nada dela.

– Eu não acho que...

– Para que, não há nada de interessante sobre a cidade. – Lydia comentou – Tudo que eles contam são apenas historias para as crianças dormirem...

– Que histórias? – Stiles perguntou.

– Sobre bruxas, monstros e palácios. Nosso rei sequer aparece em público, mas mantém tudo nos eixos. Eu não preciso saber mais do que isso.

– Mas eu gostaria. É parte de mim agora. – disse, pegando com força nos papeis.

Chris suspirou e concordou, desde que Allison a acompanhasse até a livraria. Stiles concordou e depois de Allison conversar rapidamente com seu pai, elas saíram. Automaticamente, Allison perguntou o que eram os papeis na mão de Stiles e ele respondeu que não era nada demais.

Quando chegaram a livraria, Stiles começou a bisbilhotar nos livros, ganhando um olhar desconfiado do velho que cuidava da loja. Ele começou a andar entre as estantes, e já tinha três exemplares nas mãos. Encontrou um sobre bruxas e pegou, tendo um ao lado escrito como "A Historia da Família Real vl.4", ele pegou sem muito interesse, indo ao índice. Mas seus olhos se alargaram ao perceber o título do livro: "O Reinado de Derek Hale – Parte 1".

– Derek era o nome do lobo negro, certo? – Stiles pensava – Talvez seja por isso que eles não aparecem em público...

– Senhor – Stiles pronunciou ao velho – Onde estão as outras edições deste livro?

– Hn... Traga aqui, senhorita. – o velho disse, colocando os óculos – Hun... Entendo... – os olhos negros do velho frisaram e ele começou a andar pelas prateleiras, com Stiles em seu encalço – Aqui estão... – disse, retirando as três edições anteriores.

– Obrigado, eu vou levá-los... Mais aqueles... – disse apontando para a mesa.

O homem deu um olhar desconfiado, mas sorriu ao vender os livros por um preço bem caro, eles estavam na prateleira já há algum tempo e o homem sabia que aquela nova filha de Chris não sabia nada da cidade, não faria mal ganhar com a ingenuidade dela. Mas sem pestanejar, Stiles pagou o homem e as duas dividiram os pesos dos livros.

Quando chegaram a casa, Allison deixou os livros no quarto da irmã e saiu a procura de Lydia. Stiles abriu o primeiro volume de "A História da Família Real", cujo titulo era "O Reinado de Talia e Charles Hale". Ele olhou para os outros volumes que continham os nomes de Laura Hale, Peter Hele e Derek Hale. Eles eram toda família, mas ele bem sabia que o Reino do Norte existia há cerca de 500 anos.

– Talvez não fossem datados os anteriores... – pensou.

Mas essa ideia caiu por terra quando na primeira pagina do livro contava sobre a batalha dos Ohlone contra a dominação dos Hale, tornando a terra conhecida como New Albion, que vivia agora sobre o poder dos Hale e a governança de Tália e Charles. A batalha durou por 80 anos, quando as tribos dos Ohlone foram dizimadas pela família Hale e começou a ser povoava pelos espanhóis e ingleses da família. Logo a cultura foi se espalhando e os moradores começaram a formar principados na região, mas todos ainda respeitavam a família Hale. Charles era os mais novos dos sete príncipes e tinha apenas doze anos de idade quando ele e Talia se casaram e começaram a governar Reino do Norte. A morte do avô fez com que eles assumissem, e como os outros netos cuidavam dos demais principados, coube as duas crianças governar.

O povo não foi contra, um conjunto de conselheiros foi escolhido para auxiliá-los e foi então formado o governo do Reino do Norte. A bandeira de três espirais havia sido erguida na cidade e continuava até hoje a rodando, mesmo que as do castelo no alto da colina parecessem tão desgastadas e velhas. A historia contava sobre absolutamente tudo, o narrador era um dos escritores reais, cujos textos eram escritos com algumas notas adicionais dos próprios Tália e Charles, como ia a escrita redonda e charmosa dela e a letra deitada e fina de dele.

Em algumas páginas, iam retratos desenhados dos dois Reis jovens. Iam retratos da casa e dos jantares. Stiles só terminou de ler na hora do jantar. E estava quase no fim do livro quando Chris entrou em seu quarto. Stiles endireitou-se e seu pai se aproximou, tomando o livro de sua mão e sorriu, colocando-o na mesa ao lado.

– Jantar, Heather...

– Sim, papai... – disse sorrindo e indo em direção à sala.

Chris ficou um pouco no quarto, observando o titulo dos livros. Seus olhos tornaram-se obscuro quando ele encontrou a pagina dos ciclos com os lobos. Chris olhou para aquilo, com as mãos tremendo e os olhos abertos em surpresa. Ele começou a vasculhar os papéis, encontrando varias anotações sobre bruxas, animais, transmorfismo e magia.

Seus olhos se voltaram para os desenhos de Stiles e o nome sobre o mostro sem forma, somente de olhos vermelhos e uma mancha negra de rabiscos dizia: sourwolf. Seus olhos se tornaram duros e raivosos.


End file.
